The present disclosure relates to a medium process apparatus and a financial device.
Clients can carry out their financial activities using financial devices. For example, deposit, withdrawal, or automatic transfer of media such as money is possible through a financial device. Such a financial device may include a medium process apparatus.
The medium process apparatus may check a state of a medium. For example, the medium process apparatus may detect the thickness of a medium.